These days, mobile phones are becoming essential tools for our lives in terms of information exchange and information collection. When the mobile phones first appeared, most of them only had a telephone function. However, in recent years, like ordinary personal computers, the mobile phones can be used to transmit electronic mails and to access the Internet.
With a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, the user generally operates it while watching information displayed on the display screen. Sometimes, if the user is reading a book, he or she might operate the mobile terminal without watching information displayed on the display screen.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that detects the moving direction of a mobile terminal and executes an application corresponding to the detected moving direction. With this technique, the user can cause the mobile terminal to execute his or her desired application without need to watch information displayed on the display screen. In addition, this technique allows the mobile terminal to generate vibrations corresponding to the detected moving direction so as to allow the user to perceive an application that the mobile terminal starts to execute.